Save me, Please!
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: AU S3: With a Rogue Slayer, and a Ascension coming up the scoobies thought it couldn't get worse. I guess they never took into consideration a turned Slayer? What could be possibly go wrong now that Buffy is a Vampire? Can she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Save me, Please!**

**Prologue**

**Sunnydale, California**

**April 5th 1999:**

This new life, power was exhilarating! Buffy flexed her fingers and chuckled; was this what Angel felt? What the others felt? Standing, Buffy looked around, on her left was a beautiful black haired girl with large doe brown eyes. She looked innocent enough, barley eighteen but Buffy knew better. She could fill the violence and demon from her. She also felt a bit of a connection but it was almost inferior to herself.

"Hello my childe. I am Celeste, your Sire." Buffy tilted her head to the side and chuckled bitterly. This woman had no idea who she was. A Slayer turned vampire. The knowledge of a master vampire without being one. She felt it in her, the knowledge from reading the books when she was with Merrick, the knowledge she had gotten from the master when he bit her. No one knew the reason for her reaction after killing the Master. No one realized that a small link had been fleshed between then when he bit her – hell she would not be surprised if the Master had gotten memories from her fighting Lothos or others. Even her youth before being a Slayer. Maybe he had not but it was similar to a sire and childe link. She had not gotten all his knowledge or memories when he died and it had hurt like the death of a sire. Maybe this was why Celeste did not have the same feeling. In one since she already had a Sire, in another she was a turned Slayer she did not need one.

"Really? How long have I been out...sire?" Buffy asked, almost coyly. She added sire as a after thought and almost jokingly. Celeste smiled from her spot in the underground crypt she had taken as her own. She could fell the evil, the bloodlust in this one. In her three hundred and thirty years she hadn't felt this from her childer. This one may even out match the great Angelus in the Aurelius line – her own line. She had been one of the Masters favorites, one of Darla's favorite sisters – in the sired since. When The Master and the order had died two years ago she had come as fast as she could. When she felt Angelus lose that soul she had stayed away, staying in San Francisco instead. Now she felt it safe to come and seek revenge – to kill the Angelic vampire and the Slayer.

"It has been almost three days my dear Aurelia," Celeste replied. Buffy raised a eyebrow at the new name. She liked it but could she go by it? Did she really want to? The Master would like it, of this she was sure and now that she was soulless and vampire herself she felt just a bit of guilt for his death. She hoped he did not hold it against her now, now that she was like he had wanted had she not drowned before he came back, has she not fought his thrall and killed him two years ago. Nodding she agreed, she would be Aurelia now. Buffy was gone as far as she was concerned, though to keep it like that she would need to kill the little red headed witch.

"Aurelia?" she whispered the question. Celeste smiled and chuckled.

"All vampires from the Master's line change their name. My own was once Joan but I was turned in 1686 by the Master who posed as my priest. Come childe we should find someone to feast on. You must be hungry." Buffy, now Aurelia smiled, a smile that Celeste thought was eerily similar to something she'd seen on Darla when they traveled together. Looking the blonde over she now realized what she saw in the girl she had found in the Cemetery the night before, she looked a bit like a younger Darla. More innocent as well, a young women of her own era but from the back it would have been a easy mistake. Even from a distance it could have been mistaken for her sister vampire.

"I see. Your right Celeste I am hungry but first..." Aurelia trailed off before she shot forward. Celeste blinked at how fast her Childe was and before she knew it she felt the sharp end of a stake in her back. She looked at Aurelia in shock. Why?

"Aurelia?" she questioned. Aurelia looked at her in pity and smirked. Her green eyes twinkling.

"Sorry sire, but I don't need you. You should think twice about Siring the Slayer," she said and Celeste's eyes widened and she burst into dust. She winced as she felt her small link to Celeste sever but it was no where near the pain she had felt after killing the Master and what she figured a normal vampire would feel. Chuckling Aurelia tucked Mr. Pointy back in her leather jackets sleeve and she thought about how this had happened. After a rough night of patrolling she had been on her way home when she was hit from behind. She never thought her downfall as the Slayer would come from behind. It was her own fault – she had been busy fussing over the fact Faith was working for the Mayor and the newest Apocalypse. Looking around Aurelia began to move to the exit, all to happy to get the hell out of the underground lair. The night air was just what she needed, fresh and clean. Well as clean as it could be considering the pollution of the world today. Sunnydale compared to other places probably wasn't that bad.

"Time for some fun," Aurelia said, smirking. The Hellmouth was in for a big surprise - first though she had to begin her game.

**††††††††††**

**A/N: So, a new story. I am on a Buffy/Angel Plot bunny kick but before long I will be updating some of my more popular stories. I always though Buffy as a vampire was a great plot. There is a few but not many were she is evil but keeps her soul - which I think is over done. I also always thought Buffy and Darla were similar, not like oh my god you should be sisters, but as in traits that are alike and besides no one really knows how different Darla was as a human. I don't think we can take to much stock on resurrected Darla because she has been a evil demon for four hundred or so years before becoming human again. Anyways I just thought if Buffy was evil those that knew Darla - especially Angel might recognize a similarity between the two. I am rambling now and probably starting to confuse everyone but the fact remains my evil Buffy might remind you of Darla a bit - not overly so but a little.**

**Oh and one more thing. This takes place after Angel pretends to be Angelus but not long after. Oh and Dawn is around.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Save me, Please**

**Chapter 1: Aurelia**

**Sunnydale, California**

**April 1999:**

Aurelia was wondering around. The night air whipping her in the face had a calming effect on the newly risen vampire. She looked every bit as dangerous as she felt with her black leather jacket which was tight and zipped up over what she knew was a dark red tank top. It showed a bit of her smooth mid drift which was not as tanned as it once had been – the effects of now being dead. Her black jeans were a snug fit but not to snug that she looked like a common whore or white trash. A pair of three inch black ankle boots rested on her feet and pushed her short 5'1 to 5'4.

The only really innocent look about her and what threw the humans off was her honey-golden blonde hair which fell to just past her shoulders and large almond shaped emerald green eyes. Soon enough she found herself outside the alley of the bronze. She smirked as she saw her '_friends'_ enter the club. Willow, Xander, and Oz – she didn't see Cordelia but she would bet her soul that she was inside. She smirked at at her thoughts; not that she had a soul to bet anymore.

"Buffy? Is that you?" a male voice asked from behind her. She slowly turned, her head inclined at a angle as she looked at the boy from her peripheral vision which was much better as a vampire. She smirked softly as she reconsigned Scott Hope. Turning fully she smiled wide and innocently her eyes alight.

_'This should be fun.' _she thought as she walked forward.

"Hi Scott. How are you?" Aurelia asked. Scott looked Buffy over as she approached. She seemed more confident, maybe the word was arrogant or dangerous with her steps as she approached. Something inside him told him to run, but he didn't see why. Why should he run from his ex-girlfriend. Smiling he shrugged.

"I'm doing okay, graduation is coming up though so I'm a bit stressed." Aurelia smiled, inwardly smirking at the thought that after so much bitching on her behalf she wouldn't really see graduation. At least not as a human. Why should she worry about it anyways, she had eternity.

"Graduation, that's a big thing. I'm looking forward to it," she said coyly before she walked behind the boy slowly and stopped. Scott began to tremble slightly as he felt Buffy's hands on his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe you'd like to come inside with me? We can dance and chat about old times," he suggested and Aurelia chuckled. It was a bitter, evil amused chuckle – reminiscent to any evil vampire but people who knew Angelus or Darla would most likely think of them first upon hearing it. Vamping out Aurelia twisted the boy around and tilted her head.

"How about we just feast!" she exclaimed and pulling him to her sunk her fangs into his neck. The blood flowing down her throat was divine and she sucked every last drop before dropping her ex-boyfriends body unceremoniously to the ground. Frowning and pouting mockingly at the body she shrugged.

"Nothing personal Scotty, your just not my type."

**††††††††††**

"Hey Buff! Where ya been? Your mom has been wiggin'," Xander called as Aurelia came over to them smiling a innocent and normal Buffy smile. She sat down and shrugged sending them a apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I ran into a old friend from L.A. - Pike. We got to talking and I felt asleep there, I was hurt so I skipped school," she said.

"Oh, are you okay? What happened?" Willow asked, worried for her friend. Aurelia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Though her words were not all lies. She did have a friend named Pike in L.A. He had helped her defeat Lothos but after a few months of dating they had broke up and as far as she knew he was still in L.A. Fighting the good fight and seeing some girl named Amelia. Not that she cared, that was Buffy's life she wasn't Buffy – at least not in the soul having since.

"A vampire got lucky. I don't know what I would have done if Pike hadn't shown up." All sort of true. A vampire had gotten lucky, unfortunately no one came to her rescue. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she smiled and looked at her friends. She wondered how Angel handled being around them. They all smelled very good – especially Willow who smelled a bit like freedom, power but a blurry line drawn between a dark and light power. Cordelia smelled like musk, and leather, almost a sexual smell with strawberries and cinnamon – better then Willow in her opinion. The others were nice, though Oz being a werewolf put her off but not terribly so – if she really wanted to she could drain him but she had no wish to drain the cool headed boy. Maybe torture, maybe. She did wonder how long it would take her to make him scream and beg her to kill him.

Seeing her friends worried expressions – Willow, Xander and Oz that is – she smiled and waved it off. Answering quickly. "Don't worry, Slayer healing." The others nodded and Aurelia turned sharply as she sensed another vampire from her line, the Masters line. Standing she smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder casually.

"I'm sorry guys but I should get home. I don't want to worry mom anymore then I have too," Aurelia said and waved as she left. She caught a glance of Angelus or Angel as he was more fond of these days, at her '_friends'_ table as she left. She smirked, there was no reason for her to get herself caught by Angel before she was ready for them to know what she was. She had a game to play and she didn't need Soul boy to ruin it. As she walked home she chuckled. She still had twelve hours till sunrise and of course she needed to find a way to fool her friends and Angel. If she couldn't go out into the sun and go to school each day they'd get worried and come and annoy her.

She smiled almost innocently as she spotted a pair of teenagers walking across the street. It was a wounder the town had any people in it at this rate. She should hunt before returning home, after all she wanted to to have some fun with her family before she killed them. She never thought she'd be more happy then she was now that her dad had come into town to drop Dawn off then now. Maybe she'd keep Dawn around, turn her when she turned thirteen or so? Walking up behind the couple she pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind. Right now she would hunt, and feast.

††††††††††

**Bronze:**

"Have you guys seen Buffy today?" Angel asked as he came to stand at his girlfriends friends table. He couldn't exactly call them his friends, especially after last year. He still remembered vividly the fear that came off Willow as he – Angelus – held her by the neck and the same fear and slight lust that came off Cordelia the time he tackled her to the ground. The threats and the fact he had tormented and killed their teacher and friend. He still mourned for Jenny Calender, the woman he killed and the woman who had only tried to help him.

"Sorry Dead boy, you just missed her." He didn't spare Xander more then a glance. The boy annoyed him but he could also understand why the boy didn't like him. He had in Xander's eyes stolen his chance with Buffy out from under him. He didn't have the patience or breath to tell the boy he'd never had a prayer to begin with. He had known Buffy while she was still a normal girl, not personally but with his vampire scenes he could hear and see how the girl had interacted with people in L.A.

To tell the truth Buffy had been a lot like Cordelia. She'd seen the girl put a less popular girl down once or twice for an outfit or thinking she could talk to her at Hemery in front of others or at all. He'd seen Buffy tease boys to get what she wanted, be it money, attention or for them to do her homework for her. He had seen Buffy at her games, cheering as the head cheerleader. He had seen her order the other cheerleaders around during practice like they were her minions or army. He'd seen Buffy sweet talk her father out of more money then Cordelia's would most likely give her, and he'd seen as she pulled along her current Boyfriend, Tyler by a string. He'd seen her as she sat in the movies behind two boys, and how the older dark haired boy had turned around to make them stop giggling and talking. The point was he knew Buffy's type and they all had a dangerous edge to them. Tyler was simply the jock she dated for the prestige, he knew of others courting men or women for the same reason when he was alive. Pike had been a real crush on her part and though he did not know when or why they broke up as he was already in Sunnydale bye then he knew the boy was into his twenties when Buffy was fifteen and they'd dated and Xander didn't stand a chance.

"So she's okay? She's been gone since last night, was she hurt?" Angel asked, ignoring Xander. Willow smiled and nodded.

"She seemed fine. A bit distracted but she said a vampire got lucky last night but a old friend of hers, Spike, no no Pike helped her and took her to his place to recover. She was a little pale but I don't think she was still hurt," she said. Angel raised a eyebrow and nodded. Pike was in town? He didn't believe it for a second, from what he had seen of Pike when he watched Buffy I L.A he was a social kind of guy. He would have come with Buffy to see her friends. Nodding he sighed and stuffed his hands into his black pants.

"Thanks Willow, I'm just gonna go back to the mansion. If you see Buffy will you tell her to stop by?" he asked and she nodded. He turned then and walked out the back he stopped though as he smelt death and Buffy. Looking around he searched for the reason, he didn't like smelling death and Buffy in the same place, and he dreaded to think what it might mean. He stopped short as he saw a familiar face. Wide dead eyes, bite marks in his neck. Scott Hope, Buffy's ex-boyfriend. He stepped closer and leaned down. It was just a vampire attack but Buffy's scent was over him, which could mean only two things. Either Buffy had run into him on her way here or...shaking his head he stood and continued walking. Buffy wasn't dead, she wasn't a vampire, she was human and he couldn't, wouldn't believe otherwise.


End file.
